A Complicated Kind of Love
by Kilala Kat
Summary: Jinx has left the H.I.V.E. and is living on the streets but when Kid Flash gives her an address how long will she be able to resist? Will Jinx fall for the speedster or will she keep running trying to prove she's independent? (2nd Fanfic) R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jinx wandered around town aimlessly. She didn't have anywhere to go since she left the H.I.V.E. but she decided wandering the streets was better than dealing with her unappreciative teamates who showed her no respect.

She decided to stop and rest on a nearby rooftop. "I could get used to this, its not like I haven't had to live on the streets before" Jinx said to herself while overlooking the city.

"Well the night's still young, might as well get a start on going solo" Jinx said as she jumped off the rooftop and gracefully landed on the sidewalk below.

"Hmmm a jewelry store, or the bank? Well I haven't been to a jewelry store in awhile, might as well" Jinx thought to herself as she crossed the dimly lit street to the jewelry store. She hexed the lock and snuck in without a sound, she then hexed the cameras, and after checking her surroundings Jinx walked by the glass cases surveying the pieces of jewelry "Ugh is there anything in here worth taking? Nothing here is remotely pretty" Jinx said in disgust looking at the gaudy jewelry.

"That's because you're the prettiest thing in here" a familiar voice said behind her. Jinx groaned in disgust "Kid Flash" Jinx said without even having to turn around.

"The one and only" Kid said with a smirk. "Why don't you just do me a favor and GO AWAY" Jinx said as she sent hexes his way. "Aww Jinxy you know you missed me I haven't seen you in like a month" Kid said as he manuevered between hexes "Best month of my life, now if you don't mind I gotta go find a place to sleep and I'd appreciate not being followed!" Jinx said as she made her way to the door, there was no way she would be able to commit a crime with him around.

She made it about a block when a harsh breeze blew past her. She looked around and was met face to face with Kid Flash "Jinx what do you mean you need a place to sleep?" Kid said with a look of confusion on his face. Jinx sighed knowing she wouldn't be rid of him anytime soon. "I left the H.I.V.E. they had no respect for me so now I'm going solo" Jinx said as she kept walking. "Well if you need a place to stay, you could stay with me!" Kid said with enthusiasm as he kept pace with Jinx. "Did all of that running mess with your head? I'm a villain you should be throwing me in jail not giving me a place to live!" Jinx said picking up her pace. "Oh come on Jinx it'd be fun besides I trust you and I can't let a pretty girl sleep on the streets, come live with me I got a sweet penthouse not far away" Kid said picking up the pace to meet Jinx. "In your dreams, I've lived on the streets before and I can do it again I don't need your charity Kid!" Jinx said in frustration. "Fine suit yourself Jinxy, see you around" Kid said speeding off after realizing he was getting nowhere with the stubborn sorceress.

Jinx smiled triumphantly and began walking again when she noticed something on the ground. A rose with a note.

The note said: _Just in case you change your mind Jinxy_. and at the bottom of the note was an address and a lightning bolt.

Jinx sighed and stuffed the note in her pocket , just in case and she walked on with the rose in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jinx woke up in a dim alley way, she got up from her makeshift bed consisting of a few old jackets and made her way to a nearby sidewalk.

She began walking until she saw her reflection in a nearby store window. "My god I look as though i've been on the street for a month! This just won't do." She thought as she tried to fix her wild hair. "I need to pull off a heist and a big one, then i'll be able to afford a decent place to live. It's gonna take some careful planning which means a few more days on my makeshift bed" Jinx thought as she walked on and pulled out what little money she had left in her pocket. "I have just enough for a new look, this dress is torn and my boots are terribly scuffed up" she said to herself as she walked to the mall.

After about an hour of looking through stores and dozens of clothes she finally found something her style. A pink short sleeved fitting shirt, a black thigh length shirt, black combat boots, and pink and black stripped stockings. "I think this is the best i've looked in years!" Jinx exclaimed as she combed her hair down with her fingers. "Now time to plan the heist".

Jinx walked around thinking about her plan and eventually she ended up in the park and decided to sit down on a nearby bench, the park was perfectly peaceful at this time of day. It was the perfect place to think, too bad the peace didn't last long, after a few minutes of sitting down Jinx sensed a nearby presence and she didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Go away Flash" Jinx said with a sigh she knew she wasn't going to get any thinking done anytime soon. "Aww how'd you know Jinxy" Kid said appearing out of nowhere. "You have an annoying air about you Kid and don't call me Jinxy" Jinx said leaning back on the bench. "But I like calling you Jinxy, and I like the new look by the way" Kid said as he looked Jinx up and down. "I figured if i'm going solo might as well have a new look as well" Jinx said looking herself over.

"So do you have a decision for my offer?" Kid asked sitting down beside Jinx on the bench. "The answer is still no kid, I'm perfectly fine on the streets i'm thriving even" she said triumphantly. "Yeah sure you are, pickpocketing people sure is a way to thrive" Kid said staring Jinx in the face."

Jinx scowled "Like you know anything, would you do me a favor and stop stalking me? Its getting creepy" she said crossing her arms in a defensive sort of way. "Well i gotta make sure you stay out of trouble and besides i know you like me Jinxy" Kid said with a smirk on his face. "As if, and Really, do you follow around all the villains?" Jinx said with a sneer.

"Eh, I only follow pretty villains especially ones with vibrant pink hair" Kid said smiling at Jinxs blush. "Whatever, Its getting late and I have places to be and people to see" Jinx said standing up looking at the sky and being almost shocked how dark it had gotten, the street lights were turning on and the park was virtually abandoned except for her and Kid Flash standing in the dark.

"Well Jinx before you go at least reconsider my offer" Kid said now face to face with her "And why would i do-" Jinx started but was cut off with a quick kiss, it was over with before she even had time to react. "I like you Jinxy and we'd be good together" Kid said before speeding off.

"YOU IDIOT WE WOULDN'T BE GOOD TOGETHER WE'RE COMPLETE OPPOSITES." Jinx shouted at the wind and she could've sworn she heard him laugh. She sighed to herself "Idiot, always distracting me from work" Jinx said as she felt her lips where Kid Flash had been just moments before, she shook her head and continued to her makeshift bed to think over her plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About two days of sleeping in alley ways and pickpocketing to afford food, Jinx had finally had the perfect heist put together. She was going to rob the towns bank at 1am when the nighttime security become tired and let down their guard. She wasn't going to aim for the heavily secured vault but rather get the money from clerk area. It was the perfect crime and all she had to do was make sure everything went as planned.

12:45am Jinx headed over to the city bank she stayed hidden away from nearby street lamps as she made her way to the entrance, keeping an eye out for security cameras as she hexed the locks and snuck in virtually unnoticed by guards. She knocked out any guards in her way as she made her way to the clerk area.

Once there she carefully opened the register and took out the first bills when the alarm went off "Damn" Jinx hissed as she grabbed as much as she could and head out onto the streets.

"Stop right there" a voice behind her called. Jinx turned around was surrounded by the titans "oh look bird boy and his followers are back, well i'd love to stay and chat but i'm not really feeling in the mood for prison tonight" Jinx said as she sent hexes every direction and in her flight she ended up dropping the money. It was an all out man chase and Jinx felt confident, she knew this town like the back of her hand.

The titans were hot on her trail and they split up to catch her, it was nearing 3am by now and even though Jinx knew the city like it was her own home she hadn't slept in hours and keeping the pace she was keeping was tiring her out. She just nearly avoided one of Starfires Bolts and she was running out of places to go, knowing that she would soon pass out due to how long she was intensly running.

Jinx reached into her pocket and pulled out a small sheet of paper. It was an address a place to go and Jinx swallowed her pride and ran to the building which wasn't too far off. When Jinx reached the destination it was a tall building and Jinx didn't have much time, Robin was tailing her luckily shadows were her friends and she was barely visible in the night. She got to the fire escape and climbed up it with her remaining strength, once she reached the top she picked the window lock, went in and passed out after taking a few steps and she conveniently landed on a bed...

BEEP BEEP BEEP, "Ugh can't I ever get time to watch tv?" Kid said aloud picking up his titan communicator.

"What's up, Robin" Kid said with a fake enthusiasm. "We lost a high level criminal and they're in your area we've been chasing her for a few hours now she must be pretty weak by now. Can you take over the rest of the titans are complaining because we've been at this all night" Robin said slightly annoyed that his team kept complaining in the background. "Sure" Kid said "let me just go get ready and i'll be out looking, who is it anyway?" Kid said as he got up from the couch.

"Jinx, we caught her robbing a bank though she didn't get away with any money" Robin said. "Then why are you guys on a man hunt if she didn't get away with anything?" Kid asked slightly confused. "Because she's a villainess and she owes the legal system a lot of jail time" Robin said. "Okay, Okay i'm on it bye Robin." Kid said while hanging up his communicator on Robin.

"I hope she isn't in too bad of a condition" Kid Flash thought as walked down his hallway. As he opened the door and saw the pink haired sorceress passed out on his bed he couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Jinxy, finally took me up on my offer I see." Kid said as he walked over to her. "Jinx, Jinx wake up." Kid said as he shook Jinx. She opened one eye to peek at him and groaned, she then turned away from him and tried to continue sleeping.

"I've got a deal for you Jinx" Kid said rumaging through his dresser. "You put these on, and i'll let you sleep in my bed, those clothes look uncomfortable" Kid said holding forward an old T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. Jinx looked back at him and groaned in protest again, begrudginly she grabbed the clothes and sat up.

"The bathroom is across the hall and you know this is my bed so you're going to have to share" Kid said with a smile.

Jinx shot him a glare as she made her way to the bathroom. She felt weaker than she ever had before, it took her a few minutes to get the clothes on and by the time she got back to the room she didn't give a damn if she had to share a bed with him, it was way to warm and comfy of a bed to pass up. It wasn't that bad, Kid stuck to his side of the bed and Jinx felt content, she'd be gone by morning but it was the best sleep she ever got.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kid woke up later than usual, with staying up so late yesterday and all the events that went on he was pretty worn out, the sun was high in the sky when he finally woke up. As he sat up in bed and noticed the empty spot next to him he couldn't help but laugh. "Typical Jinxy always the one to bail, Oh well" Kid said as he got up and stretched "She'll be back."

Meanwhile downtown Jinx felt as though she was losing her mind. "Did I really do that? Did I really go to HIM for help?" Jinx said as she was walking aimlessly down the street. "I must be losing my touch, the old me would've gone down fighting and break out of jail the next day if I wasn't successful." After about an hour of internally scolding herself Jinx finally calmed down.

"I have to stop associating myself with him, this is just gonna be another Stone situation" Jinx thought as she sat in the corner of a dingy café. "I'll give in and he'll just start expecting me to change for him, but I won't that's not who I am. I'm bad that's who I am and who I will always be." Jinx thought as she sipped the coffee she ordered. "All those heros they're all the same. They don't understand and they never will. If I let myself fall for him it'll just burn me in the end, he's nothing but a weakness. Someone who just wants me to change for the good of the world, but the world has never shown me kindness so I won't break my neck trying to save it." Jinx decided as she walked out of the café and into the world.

Later on as clouds covered the sky and it was almost dark, Jinx wandered around she had nowhere to sleep she even tried going back to her bed of jackets only to find several homeless people fighting over the raggy clothes. She sighed to herself she was Jinx dammit and she wasn't going to give in easily she continued to walk on and tried to sleep on a nearby bench. She almost was asleep when she felt wet drops landing all over her. "Shit, just my luck" Jinx sighed as she stood up and made her way to a bar the only thing open at this time of night.

She dried off and warmed up some "I won't give in I just won't!" Jinx exclaimed and startled several drunks. She went back out onto the street in the pouring rain and she just couldn't take anymore.

"Just my luck, I have the worst luck, damn him and his home, Just damn it all" Jinx said all the way to the place she swore she wouldn't go. She climbed the familiar fire escape and snuck in the window, she then rumaged through the drawers till she found the comfy lightning bolt shirt he had her wear the other day and at that point she just didn't care.

No doubt he was out on patrol at this time of night as a villainess she knew right now was the best time for pulling heists. She was too tired to search for pants and the ones she wore last time were scratchy and annoying. Besides the shirt was so big on her it almost reached her knees. Jinx then got under the covers and snuggled into the warm sheets not caring for Kid Flash and whatever comments he had for what she was doing.

Kid Flash had been out on patrol for a few hours now any criminal he came across he rushed to jail so he had a lot of down time. Around 2am his shift was over and he head back home after an uneventful day. Once he reached his room he didn't expect to find Jinx there again with her stubborness but then he noticed the rain outside and put two and two together.

"You know Jinxy you're so cruel just using me for my bed" Kid Flash said laughing as he got into bed next to her. She then kicked him for his dumb comment. "Ouch, you know I could just kick you out for that" Kid said jokingly. "Just try me, I could kill you in your sleep and have this bed all to myself if I really felt like it." Jinx said turning over to glare at him. "Oh but you wouldn't do that Jinxy you aren't cruel enough" Kid said staring her down "You really think I wouldn't kill someone? You don't know me very well at all" Jinx said deepening her glare. "Actually I think I know you better than you know yourself" Kid said seriously. "Yeah right whatever Kid just go to bed" Jinx said pulling the covers higher and closing her eyes.

"Sure Jinxy" Kid said before he stole a quick kiss from her and turned over. "Ugh stop doing that too me!" Jinx scolded him. "Only when you stop being so cute Jinxy" Kid said smiling to himself on his side of the bed. "Whatever" Jinx said before she drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Overtime a pattern came about, during the day Jinx would wander or thieve and Kid Flash would lounge around his apartment or fight crime when it was needed. Then at night they'd meet up in Kid Flashes room to sleep or sometimes if Kid tried hard enough they would talk.

Jinx was falling slowly and it scared her death she just couldn't, couldn't like him it would ruin her. Sure he liked her and they'd go well together for awhile but eventually their jobs would get in the way, or he would simply tire of her and run off with some pretty, and nice super hero. Its just how it worked for Jinx she was alone and she liked it that way no feelings, no pain, just her and her thoughts. She needed to run, she needed to run and run and never look back. So the next night she didn't show up she started running in any random direction, it didn't matter where she went as long as it was out of this town.

"I'll rest here" Jinx decided after crossing the bridge out of town and ending up in a dirt road in the middle of the woods, she leaned against a tree and contemplated her next moves. "I just need to get to a new city and hide out for awhile until he forgets me then I can do my own thing and not have to worry" Jinx said sitting on the ground.

Back in Jump City Kid Flash was worried. "Where is she?" Kid said to himself as he paced around. "I hope she's alright I really should go look for her" and with making that decision Kid ran off searching around town. When he didn't find her in town Kid began searching everywhere else.

After a few hours of searching Kid was about to give up when he caught sight of something off, a hint of pink in a dark green forest. He stopped abruptly and got closer it turned out to be Jinx and she seemed to be having a internal conflict going on within herself so he decided to not interfere he would be patient and wait for her to figure things out. "What if he doesn't forget me after awhile? No of course he will there's so many other female heros he should be fine." Jinx thought to herself. "I need to keep going I have to get away." Jinx said standing up and turning to continue walking.

"You'd really leave me Jinxy" Kid said with an almost sad expression. "What're you doing here? Why do you keep following me?" Jinx asked slightly frustrated. "I was worried when you didn't come home" Kid said leaning against a nearby tree. "Home? That's not home, that was just a place to sleep and I highly doubt you were "worried" about me I can handle myself" Jinx said looking at Kid. "I know you can handle yourself but that doesn't mean I don't worry" Kid said in the most serious tone Jinx had ever heard from him.

"I am a villain." Jinx said looking at the ground her emotions were all over the place right now and she didn't know what to do. "I don't care" Kid said looking down at her. "Bullshit" she said effortlessly as she stared him in the face. "Jinx just trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you" Kid said holding his hand out like he did those months before back at the museum. "Why should I trust you, you're a damn titan and I don't even know you" she yelled in frustration at him.

After what seemed like forever Kid spoke "My name is Wally West and I can't get you out of my mind, I swear to god you're driving me crazy Jinx." Kid said staring at her with those sapphire eyes. "I-Idiot, I could single handedly ruin your life now" Jinx said unsure of herself. "Come on Jinx" Kid said holding out his hand with that dumb smirk Jinx couldn't stand plastered on his face. Jinx looked down and his hand and back to his sapphire eyes she took a breath and made a decision if he was going to burn her they were gonna go down in flames. She put her hand in his with no regrets.

He brought her back home and even though by that time it was 6am and the sun was rising they went to bed and this time Jinx didn't care much if he stuck to his side of the bed, he was warm and Jinx felt as though she could let her guard down, she felt safe against him. He was her weakness and she supposed that was okay because this was their secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jinx was at home it was nearing 2am and she was worried. Wally hadn't come home yet and she didn't know what to do. "I knew this would happen. I just knew it! whenever I show kindness to anyone something bad always happens." Jinx said sadly as she paced the house. "He was supposed to be home by midnight." Jinx said talking to herself as she checked the clock. 2:30am is what the clock on the wall said "That's it i'm just going to have to go get him, Idiot probably got himself killed" Jinx said to herself as she grabbed a jacket and went outside.

Downtown she was searching a bit frantically for him and she had no idea where he was, until she passed a tv store and the televisions in the display case was showing the news of a battle that went on and how Kid Flash was unconcious and possibly dying. Jinx was internally freaking out and she intently watched until she heard he was being kept at titans tower to be healed. After hearing that Jinx rushed off in the direction of the tower not giving a damn if she was going to jail for this. Jinx had been there before when her team took the place over and she knew where the injured were kept, breaking in would be the only challenging part. "I only need the system to be down for a few minutes so I can sneak in" Jinx said as she was trying to hex the security system.

"That might just do" Jinx said as she finished bringing down the security system and sneaked into the window it was around 4am when she finally got to where she was going. Jinx found Kid Flash lying on a bed asleep she leaned over the side of the bed to get a better look at him he seemed fine just a few bruises and scratches here and there. "Wally you idiot you had be worried to death" Jinx said as she combed her hand through his wild hair. All of the sudden Jinx was on the bed being almost suffocated by Wally's intense hug. "Dammit Wally you're injured what do you think you are doing" Jinx yelled trying to get out of his grasp. "Shhh Jinxy they'll hear you and I've missed you, I really don't want you being hauled off to jail please just stay with me babe." Wally said with a pout, "Ugh, fine" Jinx said finally submitting to his suffocating hug. "Good let's sleep" Wally said snuggling into Jinx. "Okay, but this won't go over well." Jinx said finally relaxing and falling asleep.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE" Robin yelled, it was around 7am and he came to check up on Kid. "Oh hey Robin what's up, mind keeping it down I think Jinx is still sleeping" Kid said yawning and looking down at Jinx who was comfortably snuggled into his chest. "She is a villain she needs to go to jail" Robin demanded as he reached over and tried to grab Jinx, but Kid had a protective grasp on her.

"Look she hasn't done anything wrong recently and she was worried so that's the only reason she broke in Robin chill out" Kid said. "What is going on between you two" Robin said still furious that a high level Villain was in his home. "Well you see Jinxy here is my wonderful girlfriend and I think I love her." Kid said staring down at his sleeping girlfriend. "You can't date her she's the enemy" Robin said in a controling tone. "Like hell I can't, you aren't in charge of me Robin you can't tell me what to do" Kid said moving Jinx carefully to the pillow behind him as he got up but, the movement caused her to stir and she looked around to everything that was going on.

"Dammit Kid you are injured don't be an idiot and get some rest, or die your choice" Jinx said getting up and stretching. Robin looked at both of them and then turned to Kid Flash.

"Yeah, I can really see the love going on" he said sarcastically. "Eh, what can I say it's a complicated kind of love" Kid said shrugging "Now if you don't mind Robin, come on Jinxy lets go home." Kid said as he scooped up Jinx who was yelling at him to put her down. He then sped off home with her, laughing at all of her remarks.


End file.
